


We Were The Fire

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Break Up, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my way to find a closure. It's not my breakup, but it still made me sad to see them come apart . But I know they will find their fire again :)<br/>GLAM 100 PROMPT #79: FIRE</p>
    </blockquote>





	We Were The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way to find a closure. It's not my breakup, but it still made me sad to see them come apart . But I know they will find their fire again :)  
> GLAM 100 PROMPT #79: FIRE

Right from the start, there was a fire between them. From the first touch it was burning right beneath their skin.

At times the fire was just warming and comforting.

At times the fire was burning with a fierce power, consuming them, demanding more. Always more. 

More of passion, more of love, more of everything.

At times the fire changed its color. It turned to warm yellow or passionate red. Sometimes it had a jealous green along the edges.

The fire’s power was burning strong inside of them. But it never hurt them.

Never.

Not until the fire went out.

  



End file.
